A different kind
by Nevar12
Summary: A certain quiditch player has caught Dracos eye but kindness is the last thing he offers.
1. Chapter 1

The first time he sees her is at a quiditch game, she shoots into the air, a rocket of red and gold as her broomstick lifts her upward. From beneath the bleachers he watches her from afar as she flys in midair against a swarm of green and silver, his swarm. True to her Griffindor class she fights through the sea of opponents making a landing only after the last minute runs out. It is a victory for them so he has more than enough reason not to smile.

She is beautiful. Dark with ebony hair and large brown eyes that seem to drift just out of contact with his own.

When she walks his way the girl does not say hello. Surrounded by cheering fans and shouting teammates she disappears before his very eyes without so much as sideways glance and he hates her for it. At that moment she stirs something in him. He cant describe it at first an odd feeling that puts a sinking sense within his chest. He barely knows her but right then decides the feeling he has is hate.

**Authors note:** The chapters will be a bit short but I felt like separating them worked best


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch it mugblood". It's the first thing that Draco can think to say to HER other than the taboo whirlwind of thoughts that invade his head. This has been their first physical encounter, an accidental collision in the center of a busy hallway but he knows better than to let it slide, not in front of a crowd of on looking slytherins. No, even SHE must pay.

The woman glares at him but remains silent with a dark determined look in her eyes. He expects her to say something, to hit him, make some, any form of contact but is disappointed as a second Griffindor steps beside her.

He hates him. The tall awkward looking redhead that has caught the eye of HIS Angelina and a Weasley no less. In a flash this man's hand has wrapped around Angelina's and Draco watches on in awe and disgust as the woman's eyes soften upon him . If the anticipated hit would not hurt Draco what he saw sure did. In a moment the sinking feeling returns and rather than force it down he replaces it with a surge of anger.

That night and for many after he lays in the silence of his room and plays in his mind again and again the feeling of her body pressed against his own and wonders if he has ever felt more alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas proves to be as miserable as any holiday in the Malfoy household. In the coldness of his fathers stone estate Draco sits at the family table. Other than his mother there is no one there he has any interest in seeing but her silence has made him regret leaving. Across from his mother and down from his father. The three are alone save for an aged servant remaining in the shadows of the large room. Like Draco she does not wish to be there. No one in the house wants to be there.

Like clockwork his father's voice pierces the silence but it is only to add more cold to the already icy atmosphere. Even before the man speaks Draco knows what he will say and despite it all he feels his head lower in anticipated shame. In the corner of his eye he can see his mother's eyes wander towards him. They show a flash of sympathy but just like the times before leave him in exchange for the food on her plate.

As his father's words fades into the distance behind him Draco feels his mind shift to Angelina. He does not understand her. Despite everything, her actions toward him had yet to change. She did not treat him like the enemy he had tried to become nor did she treat him as she would a fellow student. No, the way she treated him was far worse. She was...indifferent.

He wanted her to hate him as much as he hated her. Her hatred would be all he needed to cure himself of his unexplained need for her.

Wrapped in these thoughts the young man hadn't realized his father's words had ended, nor had his ears picked up the sound of the man's shoes as they stormed in his direction. Had Hogwarts not dulled his senses perhaps the full weight of his father's hand would not have been able to make contact with his face, the force of which sent a familiar liquid trailing from his nostril. "You will speak when spoken to" his Father recites and for a moment Draco feels four years old again.

Looking down at his blood splattered food Draco loses his already failing appetite but knowing better does not leave the table until he is excused.

When the "holliday" is over only his mother stands at the train tracks to wish him well but his father's absence is more of a relief than disappointment. His mother hugs him as if he were made of glass and then kisses him as if his forehead were porcelain. Her face remains stoic and he imagines that his own look mimics her own. His mother leaves with not another words and Draco is grateful for the action.

He sits alone lifting a hand to his swollen cheek only after the train has left. The next time someone slapped him would not be for another week.


	4. Chapter 4

She slaps him hard, finely manicured nails scraping across his pale face with a thunderous clap. He can't deny the pain but it doesn't hurt as it does with his father. Her reaction almost makes him relieved. No doubt proving that the rumors of her recent fight with Fred were true. Since her rejection the relationship between them had become turbulent at best and Draco longed for the day it would officially crash and burn. This is the most emotion she has shown towards him and good or bad he does not intend to let it go.

Even in her present state Angelina is still beautiful to him. Fred was a fool for having rejected her but Draco will not tell the woman this much. Instead he taunts her, tells her every one knew all along his heart was never hers to have but does not yet have the audacity to offer his own. It is better she is angry, better she feels it all now rather than later. It is with a bruised face but lightened heart he leaves her. He doesn't know what he is expecting but he knows he has yet to receive it.


	5. Chapter 5

It is over a month before he makes contact with her again. Over 34 days of torture as for the first time since he saw her Draco does not purposely seek out Angelina's presence. After an hour of searching he finds her in the deepest reaches of the schools library. On Saturdays the vast room is nearly empty and it seems as if solitude is what they both seek.

He approaches her slowly and then with purpose as he closes in the space between him and the desk at which she resides. His movements startle the woman and she looks up at him for a moment with surprise and then, as if just realizing all he had done allows her eyes to narrow in obvious hatred. "What do you want" she hisses.

Draco is not sure wether to laugh or cry so he settles on neither as he studies the woman's face. She seems fragile."Trouble in paradise". He asks. She glares at him determined not to speak but if nothing else Draco has time.

He wonders why she hasn't left yet. Her glare is gone and a new expression has taken over her face. After a long moment she speaks. "Why do you do this to me" she asks. Draco freezes. He is caught off guard by her question. It was the last he had expected to ask.

They are only a foot apart now. Close enough for him to see the lines at the corner of the woman's face as they begin to tremble. He can tell she is on the verge of tears and does the only thing he can think of. He kisses her. Hard, almost painfully so as his lips crash onto hers in sudden contact. When he finally pulls away he can feel the sting of his own tears fill his eyes but manages to keep them from spilling.

"I don't ...". Draco pauses. He finally understands the sinking feeling now. It is fear. Fear she does not, will not feel the same. "...I'm not right". Draco says this more to himself than Angelina. For now she has remained silent but he will give her no time for action as he makes his leave with the flick of a wand. He wants only to have the moment as it is , a bridge between yes and no although the man is unsure if his previous actions have burned it.

It is only in the safety of his room he allows the tears to fall. Down against the cool of his bedroom door he wonders what about her had made him feel this way. Why he thinks she can save him.


	6. Chapter 6

They don't talk. Not even Draco has insult to spare when given the chance. In class she sits only two seats across from him but in this state there might as well have been a wall. He watches her from the corner of his eye and feels himself sink just a bit deeper than before. Her body language is unreadable and as she will not allow her eyes to make contact with his own so is her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Quiditch season returns to Hogwarts and likewise Draco returns to his place beneath the bleachers. Here he can watch HER soar. See her as she flys through the sky above him and pretend that this is the first time he has seen her. Here he can pretend that he is a normal person, maybe even a good one if he so chooses. For just that time, he can pretend he had a chance.

When the minutes run out so does the fantasy Draco lives. He knows he is running out of time in his own life, that he must do something before what little hope he has leave but no significant plan is revealed to him. He does not know what it means to make amends nor does he know if he is even capable of attempting it.

On one of these days he finds himself face to face with Angelina when an unseen action leaves her grounded as the referee points her from the games. She had been distracted during many of her recent games but up until then had never been grounded. Draco hears the call of the referee followed by the swoosh of an incoming broom shortly after.

He thinks to move but doesn't and within the minute the two are face to face as she enters the opening between the bleachers and the girls locker rooms. For a moment both remain as statues before one another. Still and silent as the space between them. She stares at him unflinchingly and as Draco is unsure of what to say he stares back until suddenly she moves.

She walks towards him with swift purposeful movements as if her body was trying to outrun her common sense as she approaches him. Suddenly Draco feels terrified but before he can turn to leave she has her lips against his own the force of her leading him to fall back against lone pillar. He doesn't move for a moment in shock of the situation then realizing it was not an accident kisses her back. A part of him wants to touch her but fear keeps his hands in place.

When she pulls away it is with a look that Draco can not decipher. She studies his face for a moment as if searching for something out of place. Although the Slytherin is otherwise in heaven he is surprised by the words that come from the woman's mouth. "Were you serious"? Even without her saying the words he knows her question is in regards to the library incident just a few weeks before and nods. "When I kissed you" he confesses. "I...I did".

The woman opens her mouth to say more but is stopped by the sound of the games loud buzzer. She looks to Draco a final time but says nothing more as she turns away shortly after.


	8. Chapter 8

After the bleachers incident Angelina is no where to be seen or rather impossible to catch. For the week they play a game of cat and mouse until a trip to the library leads him to find himself once again within her circle.

He approaches her table slowly but steps loud enough for her not to be startled by his sudden appearance. Its late. Later than either one of them should be in the library but it works considering that he is sure that they are both thankful for the privacy. She acknowledges his presence with a silent nod but otherwise her eyes remain on the book before her.

She seems different now. Not uneasy around him as she had been in the past. He suppose it is because she knows it is she who wields the power not but unlike before Draco is unafraid. "We are not in elementary school anymore" she says suddenly. "You can't expect me to know how you...if you feel something when you wont even say it". She is silent after this comment.

Dracos watches her cautiously as she reads the paper before her. He wonders what it is or rather how he can say the words that come to his mind. "I...".The young man flinches when he feels a hand sliding over his own. Its hers. Warm and dark against his pale skin, almost otherworldly. Thinking this was a mistake he allows her a chance to move them but after a moment of stillness he feels his fingers wrap around hers.

He doesn't know how far this will go but isn't willing to allow himself the thought of a possible end to what has just started. Instead he brings the hand atop his own to his lips allowing his lips to brush over them. A an action that for Angelina speaks louder than words. Up until then she had yet to look to him but as she watches his lips touch the curve of her knuckles she feels a lightness

He wonders how he will talk to her tomorrow or if she will allow her eyes to meet his own in the busy corridors. "I'll know you don't mean it" she says. ""

it would always be a different kind of love.

The end

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who read my story :D


End file.
